msfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbit Airlines
'WELCOME TO ORBIT AIRLINES' ''HISTORY Orbit Airlines was founded on 23 May 2001 in Offenbach am Main (Germany). Founders were the boss of Global Freightways and the female boss of Pacifica Airlines. They provided the main part of the start-up capital, which was enough to buy a fleet of brand new Boeing 737-400´s, which were available at Boeing Company, because of a cancelled order by SOAR Airlines. The first one ( D-AFSM ) was picked up in Seattle in early September 2001, heading its new homebase at Frankfurt Airport. In the next months were following more Jets, used ones and new ones. Orbit Airlines used the Jets in the next Years to build up a network of attractive connections all over the world, mainly to the most famous tourism destinations. On 01 March 2002, the CEO of Global Freightways and Pacifica Airlines married and meanwhile they have childrens together. Both Airlines continued to operate independently from eachother, but the CEO of Pacifica Airlines handed over the business to its brothers and sisters in Peru, with the option to take over the business once again when wished. Meanwhile the South American routes are the Passion of OBA and one of the main business areas of the airline. In June 2002, Orbit Airlines was able to complete a great business with Boeing, as the financially troubled SOAR AIRLINES also cancelled them an order with 76 brand new B 777-300s, of weich some were already buhlt and waiting for a new buyer. Logical that OBA benefited from high discounts and the company´s new strategy could finally be translated into reality. The first of these great Jets entered in Service in 2004, what was the beginning of a new era in the history of the airline. Orbit Airlines was finally able to build up a network of long haul connections and at the same time they could use tue B 737 Fleet more efficient with extra passengers on feeder flights. OBA became now more independent of the tour operators, because they were selling their flights now more as scheduled flights. Although holiday destinations are still today the main business of the airline, since the B 777 entered in the Fleet, a large part of the airplane seats were sold now directly by Orbit for individual traveling people. On 15 December 2002, Orbit Airlines received a first B 777 for tests and tue first long haul route was opened from Frankfurt to Lima, which brang the jet to its limits. Since then, the airline was profitable and the bank was convinced of the CEO´s courses, they were in agree to locate the head office together with the one of Global Freightways, to Stuttgart. This was a big desire of the young airline boss and his wife. The move was completed in late 2003, when the company got offered a cheap deal to rent a office building near the Airport of Stuttgart. What stayed in Frankfurt, was a major maintenance center of OBA, the central accounting and the human resources management. In November 2004, OBA signed contracts with Airbus and Boeing for the A 321 and B 737-800 followed a few days later from Seattle, with the new aircraft types was introduced a new livery with yellow and sky blue colours. Nevertheless the B 737-400 and B 777-300 Fleet is keeping their old livery in the combination night blue, beige and yellow. On 23 July 2005, the first A 321 was delivered from Hamburg-Finkenwerder to Stuttgart Airport. Since 2005, OBA expanded its route network to the whole world and won several awards. In recent years, especially for offering the best value for money compared with the competition. On 01 March 2013 ORBIT AIRLINES merged with PACIFICA AIRLINES. Both Airlines will continue operating under their own name, but the network is optimized. ORBIT AIRLINES will have it´s focus on the Markets of Africa, Asia, Europe and also the US-East Coast. PACIFICA AIRLINES will be specialized on Eastern Asia, Oceania, the US-West Coast and South America, but anyway both Airlines will be active in the whole world. As Parent Company was founded the new GAIA AIRLINES, headed by the married couple, the CEO of Pacifica Airlines and CEO of Orbit Airlines. Formerly this airline was a subsidiary of OBA, but operating only till 2005. Gaia Airlines reactivated a part of its old fleet of Cessna Caravan Amphibians and is planning to buy or lease other small planes, in order to optimize the networks of PA and OB on the regional routes and to be able to offer individual business and charter flights. On 23rd of May 2013, OBA was opening a new subsidiary, called SUNNY DAYS by Orbit Airlines, headquartered in Offenbach am Main (Germany). This company is acting like a travel agency, selling all inclusive holidays, but only combined with OBA Flights On 20th of July 2013, OBA introduced a new strategie for their network, in which Hamburg (HAM) and Stuttgart (STR) are the most important Airports in the network of the airline, including maintenance of the aircrafts. The Airline will give up the strategy of operating from big Hubs and adjust the network more on the requests of the regional markets all over the world. Only airports with important installations from Orbit Airlines, such as maintenance facilities etc., will keep on operating as smaller hubs with a limitated quantity of flights, including the possibility to change planes there with a boarding pass the passengers got at the origin airport and the luggage will be transfered automatically to the final destination. Like this the number of hubs will increase but they will work more efficient and passengers can choose faster connections. Other important destinations will become focus cities, operating only point to point traffic. In Hamburg will be located the new Main Maintenance Center of OBA which is still under construction and will be opened on 22nd of December 2013 and the airport was getting new intercontinental connections to Lima (via STR), Los Angeles and Tokio-Narita, operated with B 777 aircrafts, already started on 20.07.2013. Like this, the B 777-300 Fleet can be flown to the maintenance center, for bigger checks, on scheduled flights. Stuttgart Airport will stay the official homebase airport of Orbit Airlines, even if there is not located the biggest maintenance facility and the Boeing 777 is not operating there often, as it is the nearest airport to the headquarter of OBA. Stuttgart will become the most important hub for continental flights and some southbound intercontinental flights. There also will be done light maintenance works in the existing hangars on the narrow body aircraft fleet. Also the fleet of aircrafts for charter flights will have their homebase in Stuttgart, 1 Boeing 737-400, 1 Boeing 777-300 and 1 Cessna Caravan Amphibian. Beside of this, the new headquarter is located in Göppingen, which is located only 40 kilometres away from the airport of Stuttgart. There the company was moveing into a bigger and more economic building together with the parent company GAIA AIRLINES. It also includes a new Training Center for Crews, including simulators for every type of aircraft in the fleet, which was already opened on 20.07.2013. The new headquarter opened on 25.07.2013. On the same day, the old headquarters in Stuttgart will get the home for the new subsidiary Orbit Airlines CHARTER, which will operate Charter Flights in the touristic market as well as in the business sector with smaller planes (operated by Gaia Airlines) worldwide. On 25th of July 2013, the central accounting was moveing from Frankfurt to Göppingen. On the same day, 25 July 2013, the new subsidiary OBA C a r g o will start operations, headquartered at Frankfurt Airport, in the old installations of the central accounting, in cooperation with Global Freightways. On 27 July 2013, OBA was informed, that her old parent company American Pacific Airways was bankrupt. OBA decided to revive the name of the traditional airline, what happened on 13 September 2013. OBA decided to take over the old B 737-400 Fleet, which was already stored since 2008 at Mojave Air & Space Port. This Fleet will operate in the old livery and under the Name of American Pacific Airways, but is operated by Orbit Airlines. The Fleet of Dash 8´s, which operated till the end of the airline, will also continue to operate, but as a separate divison. OBA will take over the staff, but the flights will not be operated at the risk of OBA. The flights have to be chartered completely by tour operators, companies, or on base of subsidies by countries or regions. NEWS From 19 November 2013, OBA wants to introduce a new strategy, which will be first tested from Stuttgart Airport. New long-haul routes will be opened, but useing the Boeing 737 Fleet. The planes have to make more stops on their way, but the routes will be offered at least four times a week, but putting target to offer the routes daily. The Boeing 737-400 will be equipped with only 138 Seats. The first rows can be booked as SPACE Class, in which the middle seat stays free and the service is better. But also the service in the DISCOVERY Class (Economy), will be offered better than on the usual 777 Flights, in order to be more attractive for passengers and to compensate the more stops and smaller airplanes. OBA also benefits from these routes, because the B 737 Fleet can be exchanged easily between the continents, for example for maintenance works or a need adjustment (for example summer and winter season). Also Orbit tries like this, to avoid the expensive buy of more modern and smaller wide body aircrafts for the long haul routes. At the same time, Orbit will offer every new long haul route from Stuttgart, one time a week, as a nonstop service with B 777-300 aircrafts, for example to JFK and SFO. Also starting 19 November 2013, OBA will offer the flights on continental routes as low-cost flights. For this, the fleet will be reduced only to B 737-400 and B 777-300 aircrafts, the A 321 and B 737-800, will fly first for Pacifica Airlines, but in the paint of Orbit Airlines, to avoid the repaint, when the aircrafts will be possibly needed once again. FACTS '' Current FLEET: ''HUBS & TIMETABLES FROM H A M B U R G HAM (EDDH) DESTINATION OB FLIGHT N° DEPT. ARRIV. DAYS AIRCRAFT STOPS Agadir AGA 104/1018 12:30 17:50 --3-567 737/737 STR Amsterdam AMS 2105 10:50 11:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Arequipa AQP 001 12:10 20:05 ------7 777 STR Athens ATH 102/1501 07:40 14:25 1234567 737/737 STR Antalya AYT 102/1420 07:40 14:10 --3-567 737/737 STR 108/1422 18:30 02:30+ 12-456- 737/737 STR Barcelona BCN 102/1702 07:40 11:25 1234567 737/737 STR Beijing PEK 062 18:00 08:45+ 1-3-5-7 777 Nonstop Brussels BRU 2113 10:55 12:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Chicago ORD 032 12:55 14:25 1234567 777 Nonstop Copenhagen CPH 1119 07:30 08:20 1234567 737 Nonstop 1121 18:40 19:30 12345-7 737 Nonstop Dublin DUB 2052 13:00 14:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Frankfurt FRA 1994 07:05 08:10 1234567 737 Nonstop 0994 19:50 20:55 12345-7 737 Nonstop Funchal FNC 102/1801 07:40 14:15 1-3-567 737/737 STR/LIS Fuerteventura FUE 110/2351 '''22:30' 09:35+ 1-345-- 737/737 STR Gothenburg GOT 1135 16:20 17:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Helsinki HEL 1151 07:35 10:30 123456- 737 Nonstop 1153 18:55 21:50 12345-7 737 Nonstop Hof HOQ 2097 08:25 09:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Hong Kong HKG 070 13:10 06:05+ 1234567 777 Nonstop Istanbul IST 1405 09:10 13:10 1234567 737 Nonstop 106/1403 15:30 23:25 1234567 737/737 STR Las Palmas LPA 110/1771 22:30 10:55+ 1-345-- 737/737 STR/FUE Lima LIM 001 12:10 22:10 -----6- 777 STR/AQP Los Angeles LAX 1994/456 07:05 14:00 ----5-- 777 FRA 030 14:10 16:25 1-3-56- 777 till 21.12.13 030 17:20 19:35 -----6- 777 from 221213 Malaga AGP 713 17:15 21:55 -----6- 737 STR Marseille MRS 2751 06:00 08:05 1234567 737 from 221213 New York JFK 100/003 06:00 12:50 12345-7 737/737 STR/SNN/YQX 032/4321 10:40 18:55 1234567 777/737 ORD Paris ORY 1907 06:00 07:30 1234567 737 Nonstop 1909 11:40 13:15 1234567 737 Nonstop 1913 18:00 19:30 1234567 737 Nonstop San Francisco SFO 100/034 06:00 18:05 123456- 737/737 STR 1994/454 07:05 12:05 ------7 737/777 FRA 2007 17:00 18:40 ----56- 777 from 221213 Stuttgart STR 100 06:00 07:15 1234567 737 Nonstop 102 07:40 08:55 1234567 737 Nonstop 6655 09:40 10:55 -----6- 737 Nonstop 001 12:10 13:20 ------7 777 Nonstop 104 12:30 13:45 1234567 737 Nonstop 106 15:30 16:45 1234567 737 Nonstop 713 17:15 18:30 -----6- 737 Nonstop 108 18:30 19:45 1234567 737 Nonstop 2043 21:05 22:20 ------7 737 Nonstop 110 22:30 23:45 123456- 737 Nonstop Tokyo NRT 060 18:05 11:45+ 1234567 777 Nonstop ''FROM S T U T T G A R T STR (EDDS) Destination OB Flight N° Dept. Arriv. Days Aircraft Stops Agadir AGA 1018 15:05 17:50 --3-567 737 ends 19.11.13 Alicante ALC 1740 21:00 23:35 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Amsterdam AMS 2101 06:10 07:20 123456- 737 Nonstop 2103 15:40 16:50 12345-7 737 Nonstop Antalya AYT 1420 09:50 14:10 --3-567 737 Nonstop 1422 22:10 02:30+ 12-456- 737 Nonstop Antofagasta ANF 010/3011 11:10 21:55 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM Arequipa AQP 2351 06:00 16:15 -2-456- 737 FUE/SID/SLZ 010/3001 11:10 19:00 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM 001 15:20 20:05 -----6- 777 Nonstop Athens ATH 1501 10:40 14:25 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Auckland AKL 072/086 15:40 23:55+ -----6- 777/777 BKK Bangkok BKK 072 13:40 05:50+ -----6- 777 Nonstop Barbados BGI 012/3107 11:25 17:05 1-3-5-7 777/737 BON Barcelona BCN 1701 09:20 11:25 1234567 737 Nonstop 1703 16:25 18:35 -23-567 737 Nonstop Beijing PEK 1005/062 13:40 08:45+ 1-3-5-7 737/777 HAM Belo Horizonte PLU +015/3315 07:35 18:25 1234567 +777/737 MUC/GIG Berlin TXL 1015 06:50 08:00 1234567 737 Nonstop 1017 10:05 11:15 12345-- 737 Nonstop 1019 14:00 15:15 12345-- 737 Nonstop 1021 18:30 19:40 1234567 737 Nonstop Belem BEL 2351/3301 06:00 14:10 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Birmingham BHX 2020 13:25 14:15 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Bogota BOG 017 14:10 18:10 --3-5-7 777 Nonstop Bonaire BON 012 11:25 14:30 1-3-5-7 777 Nonstop Bordeaux BOD 1313/1913 08:20 11:10 1234567 737/737 CDG Brasilia BSB 2351/3303 06:00 17:25 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Buenos Aires EZE 1905/024 19:05 06:05+ 1234567 737/777 ORY Burgas BOJ 1356 07:25 11:15 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Bremen BRE 1045 07:50 08:55 12345-- 737 Nonstop 1047 17:45 18:50 12345-7 737 Nonstop Brussels BRU 2111 07:55 08:50 1234567 737 Nonstop 0111 19:45 20:45 1234567 737 Nonstop Caracas CCS 012/321 11:25 15:30 1-3-5-7 777/737 BON Chicago ORD 1003/032 10:40 14:25 1234567 737/777 HAM Colombo CMB 2008 14:20 08:05+ ------7 737 HRG/DXB Copenhagen CPH 1051 11:10 12:40 1---567 737 Nonstop 1007/1121 16:40 19:30 12345-7 737/737 HAM Cordoba COR +024/3321 19:05 08:00+ 1234567 +777/737 ORY/EZE Curitiba CWB +014/3317 09:50 20:25 1234567 +777/737 LIS/GRU Cusco CUZ 010/3003 11:10 18:40 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM Dresden DRS 1041 05:50 06:50 123456- 737 Nonstop 1043 19:55 20:55 12345-7 737 Nonstop Dubai DXB 2008 14:20 01:05+ ------7 737 HRG Dublin DUB 2050 08:50 10:05 123456- 737 ends 19.11.13 1003/3050 10:40 14:00 1234567 737/737 HAM Dusseldorf DUS 1057 07:40 08:45 1234567 737 Nonstop 1059 18:05 19:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Faro FAO 1811 09:05 11:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Fortaleza FOR 2351/3307 06:00 14:25 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Frankfurt FRA 5123 07:20 08:05 1234567 737 Nonstop 1049 15:40 16:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Funchal FNC 1801/1820 09:50 14:40 1234567 737/737 LIS Fuerteventura FUE 2351 06:00 09:35 -2-456- 737 Nonstop Gander YQX 003 09:20 11:25 12345-7 737 SNN Gothenburg GOT 1005/1135 13:40 17:25 1234567 737/737 HAM Hamburg HAM 101 05:50 07:05 1234567 737 Nonstop 2044 06:40 07:55 123456- 737 Nonstop 6654 07:50 09:05 -----6- 737 Nonstop 103 10:40 11:55 1234567 737 Nonstop 105 13:40 14:55 1234567 737 Nonstop 107 16:40 17:55 1234567 737 Nonstop 2042 19:15 20:30 ------7 737 Nonstop 002 20:05 21:10 ------7 777 Nonstop 109 20:40 21:55 123456- 737 Nonstop Hannover HAJ 1061 06:40 07:45 12345-- 737 Nonstop 1063 18:15 19:20 12345-7 737 Nonstop Helsinki HEL 101/1151 05:50 10:30 123456- 737/737 HAM 107/1153 16:40 21:50 12345-7 737/737 HAM Hof HOQ 1951 18:45 19:30 1234567 737 Nonstop Hong Kong HKG 103/070 10:40 06:05+ 1234567 737/777 HAM Honolulu HNL 005/401 09:25 16:50 1--4-6- 777/777 LAX Hurghada HRG 2008 14:20 18:55 -23-567 737 Nonstop Iqaluit YFB 034 08:45 10:55 123456- 737 KEF Iquitos IQT 010/3007 11:10 19:40 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM Isla de Pascua IPC 010/3015 11:10 23:40 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM Istanbul IST 1401 08:20 12:10 1234567 737 ends 18.11.13 1403 19:35 23:25 1234567 737 ends 18.11.13 Izmir ADB 1401 22:25 02:15+ 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Johannesburg JNB 1603/090 19:35 07:20 1234567 737/777 MXP Juliaca JUL 010/3001 11:10 20:10 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM/AQP Keflavik KEF 034 08:45 10:45 123456- 737 Nonstop La Paz LPB 010/3009 11:10 20:25 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM Las Palmas LPA 2351/1771 06:00 10:55 -2-456- 737/737 FUE Lima LIM 010 11:10 16:40 1-3-5-7 777 Nonstop 001 15:20 22:10 -----6- 777 AQP Lisbon LIS 1801 09:50 11:55 1234567 737 Nonstop London LHR 2011 07:20 08:05 1234567 737 Nonstop London STN 2001 08:45 09:00 1234567 737 Nonstop 2003 13:40 13:55 1234567 737 Nonstop 2005 19:25 20:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Los Angeles LAX 005 09:25 12:00 -2----- 777 till 12.11.13 005 09:25 12:15 1--4-6- 777 from 19.11.13 5123/456 07:20 14:00 ----5-- 777 FRA Lyon LYS 1925 22:05 23:15 1234567 737 Nonstop Madrid MAD 1710 11:10 13:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Malaga AGP 2536 11:25 14:10 1234567 737 Nonstop 2538 17:10 19:55 --345-7 737 Nonstop 713 19:10 21:55 -----6- 737 Nonstop Manchester MAN 2010 13:05 14:00 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Marseille MRS 1313/1915 08:20 11:45 1234567 737/737 CDG Martinique FDF 012/3101 11:25 16:25 1-3-5-7 777/737 BON Manaus MAO 2351/3305 06:00 15:35 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Mendoza MDZ +024/3325 19:05 08:35+ 1234567 +777/737 ORY/EZE Milan MXP 1601 06:10 07:10 12345-- 737 Nonstop 1603 19:35 20:35 1234567 737 Nonstop Moscow SVO 1201 11:20 16:25 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Munich MUC 1051 07:35 08:20 1234567 737 Nonstop 1053 16:50 17:35 1234567 737 Nonstop Newark EWR 007 17:20 18:35 -2-4-6- 777 from 19.11.13 New York JFK 003 09:20 12:50 12345-7 737 SNN/YQX 201 09:20 10:55 -----6- 777 from 23.11.13 Nice NCE 1921 13:05 14:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Nuremberg NUE 1055 18:35 19:20 1234567 737 Nonstop Oslo OSL 101/1101 05:50 09:05 123456- 737/737 HAM 107/1103 16:40 19:50 12345-7 737/737 HAM Palma d.M. PMI 1720 06:50 08:55 1234567 737 Nonstop 1723 12:20 14:20 --34567 737 Nonstop Palermo PMO 1610/6060 19:30 22:50 1234567 737/737 FCO Paris CDG 1313 08:20 09:35 1234567 737 Nonstop Paris ORY 1901 07:10 08:25 1234567 737 Nonstop 1903 12:15 13:30 1234567 737 Nonstop 1905 19:50 21:05 1234567 737 Nonstop Perpignan PGF 1313/1917 08:20 11:25 1234567 737/737 CDG 1923 18:05 19:50 1234567 737 Nonstop Phoenix PHX 005/409 09:25 15:30 1--4-6- 777/737 LAX Pointe-a-Pitre PTP 012/3101 11:25 17:25 1-3-5-7 777/737 BON/FDF Porto Alegre POA +014/3319 09:50 20:55 1234567 +777/737 GRU Recife REC 2351/3309 06:00 15:45 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ Rio de Janeiro GIG 1051/015 07:35 16:45 1234567 737/777 MUC Rome FCO 1610 19:30 21:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Sal SID 2351 06:00 10:05 -2-456- 737 FUE Saint Lucia UVF 012/3105 11:25 16:20 1-3-5-7 777/737 BON Salvador SSA 2351/3311 06:00 16:05 -2-456- 737/737 +SID/SLZ San Diego SAN 005/405 09:25 13:50 1--4-6- 777/737 LAX San Francisco SFO 5123/454 07:20 12:05 ------7 777 FRA 034 08:45 18:05 123456- 737 KEF/YFB/YWG 005/403 09:25 14:35 1--4-6- 777/737 LAX Santa Cruz VVI 010/3011 11:10 22:05 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM Santiago SCL 010/311 11:10 23:30 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM Sao Luis SLZ 2351 06:00 12:55 -2-456- 737 FUE/SID Sao Paulo GRU 1801/014 09:50 18:20 1234567 737/77 LIS Seoul ICN 1053/064 16:50 12:05+ 1234567 737/777 MUC Sevilla SVQ 1987 10:00 12:50 -----67 737 from 19.11.13 1710 11:10 15:35 1-3---7 737 MAD 1732 20:25 23:15 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Shannon SNN 003 09:20 09:40 12345-7 737 Nonstop Sint Marteen SXM 2101/014 06:10 12:20 123456- 737/777 AMS Stockholm ARN 101/1131 05:50 09:35 1234567 737/737 HAM 1101 09:05 11:30 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 107/1133 16:40 20:25 1234567 737/737 HAM Sucre SRE 010/3009 11:10 21:50 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM/LPB Sydney SYD 072/082 13:40 20:35+ -----6- 777/777 BKK Tacna TCQ 010/3003 11:10 19:50 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM/CUS Tenerife TFS 2351/1773 06:00 11:10 -2-456- 737/737 FUE Thessaloniki SKG 1510 10:40 13:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Tijuana TIJ 005/407 09:25 13:55 1--4-6- 777/737 LAX Tokyo NRT 105/060 13:40 11:45+ 1234567 737/777 HAM Toulouse TLS 1313/1919 08:20 11:30 1234567 737/737 CDG Trujillo TRU 010/3005 11:10 18:55 1-3-5-7 777/737 LIM 004/1021 22:50 08:50+ -2-4-6- 777/737 BON/LIM Valencia VLC 1746 21:20 23:45 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Varna VAR 1350 14:10 17:50 1234567 737 from 19.11.13 Venice VCE 1620 12:30 13:40 1234567 737 Nonstop Vienna VIE 1030 08:25 09:35 1234567 737 Nonstop 1032 19:55 21:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Warsaw WAW 1251 14:05 15:40 1234567 737 ends 19.11.13 Winnipeg YWG 034 08:45 14:55 123456- 737 KEF/YFB Zurich ZRH 1401 08:55 09:40 1234567 737 Nonstop 1403 16:10 16:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Beside these airports, OBA is operating from lots of Bases, distributed around the world ' ''' ''SOCIAL COMMITMENT OF OBA : *''They fly for free supplies or donations in poor regions of the world. *''They offer special fares for the ethnic traffic up to 50 % discount from the normal tarif. If anyone can prove that the last five years couldn´t visit his homecountry because of a low income, he gets a go and return flight to every place in the world for only 499.- € on the long-haul flights, including connection flights. One must prove that with the passport stamps and payslips. The Ticket can also be payed through a 0 % interest credit. But has to be payed before. Someone can pay for example in advance in twelve month rates. '' *''They will offer beginning summer season 2013 a special programm exclusively from Stuttgart. It´s called "Sunny Days". Needy families get two weeks all inclusive vacation in three star hotels from only 299.- € per adult + 100.- € for every child extra. The Offer is valid for families up to five persons, above they have to make a special request at the airline. The price includes the journey from every german railwaystation to Stuttgart. The following Destinations are offered with this program: Barcelona (Costa Brava/Spain), Burgas (Bulgaria), Palma de Mallorca (Spain) and Varna (Bulgaria). The flights will be performed in the summer season nearly daily (depends on the destination) with a B 777-300, which will be especially for this program temporarily stationed in Stuttgart. The prices in the high season will not be much higher. Someone can book the package "Discover Stuttgart" extra, which includes a stay for one night in a hotel in the region, a visit of one of the museums, the famous Zoological and Botanical Garden called Wilhelma, or the television tower with its great view of the surrounding area. At least the package includes a guided visit of the Orbit Airlines installations on the Airport of Stuttgart, where the Jets and the work on them can be watched from near. The package for the whole family is only costing 69.- €. ''